Trust Me
by KindOfAmy
Summary: Kol walks into the girls bathroom and catches Anna with her shirt off. One-shot. High School. AU/AH.


**(A/N: This lovely Kanna fic is dedicated to Olivia, aka: thecunningcock, aka: the kanna fairy godmother. THANK YOU FOR BRINGING THIS SHIP INTO MY LIFE.)**

The bell echoes off the walls in the high school, loud and ominous. The last few students in the hallway rush to make it inside their classes with the teachers getting ready to close their doors. This time, I'm not one of them.

I make my way into the girls bathroom and check to see if anyone's there.

All clear.

I rip my backpack off my shoulder and kick it hard across the floor. I punch and kick the doors to the stalls to keep myself from crying. After I've taken out most of my aggression, a take a few deep breaths, and walk over to the sink to wash my face and shirt clean of the chocolate milk.

I'm sure Elena and the rest of the girls are still having a good laugh about this in class.

The brown stains don't seem to be coming out of the shirt, so I take it off and run hot water over it in the sink. Lucky for me, I wore a black bra today. So I don't have any stains on that.

I let it soak into the fabric, and a few tears manage to fall down my face. I can't fight it anymore, so I just let it happen; one tear falling down right after the other.

I'm in there for almost the entire period, silently crying and cleaning my shirt, when the door to the restroom bursts open and a boy comes inside.

"Whoa!" he exclaims, covering his eyes, "Sorry, didn't expect to see _that_."

"Do you _mind_?" I retort back at him, putting my arms over my breasts, "Get out of here!"

"No can do," he says, still covering his eyes and quickly walking into one of the stalls, "I gotta take a leak _now_, and the boys restroom is locked."

"This cannot be happening," I whisper quietly, the annoyance made clear in my voice.

I hear the sound of a zipper and then water rushing down into the toilet bowl. He gives out a soft groan.

I hack in disgust, "You are sick."

"It's all natural, love. Welcome to human nature."

I hear him zip his pants back up and flush the toilet. I scramble for my backpack to try and make myself decent. He walks over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Really? I think you'll survive without washing your hands just this once," I spit at him. Can't he just leave already?

He averts his eyes to every direction but mine, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"None of your business, now get out of here," I retort back.

His eyes look down to the sink in front of me.

"Aha, there it is," he says, grabbing some paper towels, "What do you plan to do about that?"

"I don't know! Get lost!" I reply, my impatience growing by the second. I tighten my grip on the backpack, making sure no part of my chest is exposed.

"Well I _was_ going to let you borrow my sweatshirt," He says, heading for the exit, "But I guess you've got things taken care of. Farewell!"

"Wait!" I call after him. He stops in tracks and turns around to face me. He's trying very hard to not look down. Good boy.

"I'm sorry, can I please borrow your sweatshirt?"

He smirks and takes a couple steps toward me.

"What's your name?" he asks while pulling off his black hoodie. His light gray shirt comes up with it. My eyes immediately stare at his gorgeous six-pack.

"Anna," I reply sheepishly, shaking my head clear of inappropriate thoughts. I quickly bring my eyes back up to his face.

Crap, that doesn't help. His features are flawless. Clean, olive toned skin. Angular jaw line. Amber eyes. Why do I feel so ugly all of a sudden?

My dark brown hair matches his, but as far as everything else goes, I seem to be inadequate.

"Now, Anna," he starts, pulling down his shirt and handing me the hoodie, "Can you tell me how you came to wreck your shirt?"

I turn around, setting down my backpack, and pull the sweatshirt over my head.

"Why do you care?" I grumble through the fabric.

"Because you were crying," he states kindly. I slowly turn around to face him. His eyes are sympathetic, "And I think it was about more than just a ruined t-shirt."

I look down at the floor, "The popular girls were harassing me... poured chocolate milk over my head."

"Was my sister, Rebekah, one of them?" He asks angrily.

I shoot my eyes back up at him, "Rebekah Mikaelson is your sister?"

He starts to smirk again and holds out his hand, "Kol Mikaelson, pleased to meet you."

"You have got to be kidding me," I say, ignoring his extended hand. As if this day could get any worse?

"What's the matter?" He asks, lowering his hand.

"You're the brother of one of my arch enemies," I tell him harshly, "Rebekah is going to find out that you walked in on me half naked, and then she's going to rave about it to the entire school. I'm a laughing stock as it is already, I don't need you to add to that. "

"Why on earth would I tell my sister that?" he asks rhetorically, "My brothers, maybe. But-"

"WHAT?" I exclaim, my eyes widening in horror.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," he teases, "I try to avoid her crowd any chance I get. They're annoying enough as it is, and it doesn't help that they've all got a crush on me."

I lightly chuckle.

"Hmm, I wonder why," I state plainly. Holy crap, did I just say that out loud?

He gives me a peculiar look, "And so do you..."

I scoff, "What? NO."

He looks away, considering something for a moment.

"Right then, I have an idea," he says suddenly, grabbing me by the hand and leading me out of the restroom.

"What are we doing?" I ask, as he pulls me down the hallway.

"Pissing off my sister and making all her friends jealous," he says excitedly, whipping us around the corner. He halts us in front of a classroom, and lightly pins me back into the lockers. His face gets close to mine.

"What th-"

"Shh," he interjects, "_Trust me_."

His hands are at the sides of my hips, I feel them despite the large and thick fabric of the sweatshirt. His hot breath lightly hits against my skin, it slowly starts to hypnotize me. His eyes don't move off mine.

He slips his hands away from my hips and brings them up to my face, brushing back the loose strands of my hair and playing with the curls.

My heart pace begins to accelerate as his head leans in.

His lips rest against mine, and the bell rings.

My eyelids flutter for a moment and I forget where I am. The noise of the students passing by starts to drown out as I try to put together what is happening. I attempt to speak up and protest, but he parts my lips, forcing my mouth to move with his. I give up that battle almost instantly.

I sink deeper into the kiss. My hands absentmindedly trail up his chest, his t-shirt creasing beneath my fingertips. He doesn't stop me. I loosely rest them behind his neck as he tugs onto the sweatshirt, bringing me closer into his body.

A high-pitched shriek brings me back to my senses.

We break apart and direct our attention to the source of the scream. It's Rebekah.

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie stand beside her with a mix of expressions ranging from utter shock to complete disappointment.

Rebekah's face turns bright pink.

"KOL," she yells, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Having a moment with my _girlfriend_," He answers immediately, keeping one of his arms around me "Carry on to your next class, girls."

He flashes them sly smile and then returns to kissing me.

I hear Rebekah telling him to stop, that he's embarrassing her in front of her friends. She even shouts that I'm a freak and I'm worthless.

But he doesn't answer. He just continues to kiss me. As if proving that I'm _not_ worthless, that I _am_ desirable.

That alone seemed to shut them up because the only thing I heard after their verbal attacks, was the sound of their shuffling feet, furiously moving on to their next class.

"They're gone, ya know," I tell him in between kisses.

"I know," he says against my lips, "But who says we need to stop?"

The bell rings again, marking the start of the next period.

He pulls away and looks around the hallway, then back at me.

"Feel like ditching another class?" he asks me with a devilish grin.

I smile back nervously, "I did leave my shirt in the bathroom."

"Then by all means, let's go retrieve it," he says, and wasting no time at all, takes me by the hand and leads me down the hallway.

**(A/N: Please don't forget to review!)**


End file.
